


Study break

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Exam Stress, First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Steve McGarrett, mcdanno, seriously I just use any excuse for smut, sex in the rain, steve is a boyscout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Danny is stressing about an exam, Steve offers a distraction.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 28
Kudos: 158





	Study break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laura_Vitale50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Vitale50/gifts).



Danny sighs as he arches his back, groaning when his spine cracks. He’s been studying all morning and he’s still not confident he’s going to ace the exam in two days. He glances out the window and watches Eddie bound up to the beach barking and shaking the salt water out of his fur. Steve is following close behind, walking out of the ocean like a freaking bond girl, dripping wet and glistening in the sun. What he wouldn’t give to have a taste of all of that but he’s not sure it would be welcomed. He told Steve ages ago he’s bi and Steve didn’t even blink. He just shrugged, told Danny that he had a few dalliances over the years and asked if he wanted another beer. That was that, they never mentioned it again. Steve is now towelling his hair and talking to Eddie as he walks up to the house. He sighs again, turns to his books and shuts out the background noise. 

“Danno?”

He looks up, glancing at the clock, it’s already twelve thirty

“Yes?”

“You want lunch?”

“Uh yeah okay, just a sandwich is fine”

“I’m making a club, you want mayo on it?”

“You have to ask?”

Danny flicks the page and starts reading again, he startles when Steve touches his shoulder.

“Food’s ready, come on”

“I’ll uh eat here”

“Nope, you’re coming to the lanai and you’re going to have lunch with me”

“I need to study”

“You need food. Come on”

Steve pulls him out of the chair and Danny gives in, following him out back. It’s warm outside, humid and there’s an ominous feeling hanging in the air. The bushes surrounding the deck rustle in the breeze coming in from the sea. A downpour is going to happen, within the hour he thinks. 

“A storm is coming”

“Hmm I think it’ll blow over, the wind is already picking up”

“They teach Meteorology in the Army?”

“We need to know which way the weather will go” 

He flicks a piece of bread at Danny

“Hey!”

“You know what you did”

He huffs out a laugh, loving the fact that he can still get a rise out of Steve after nearly nine years of bickering. He takes the last bite of his perfectly stacked club sandwich and places his plate on the table

“That was good babe, thank you”

He gets up but Steve clears his throat

“Let’s watch a game”

“I need to study”

“No, you need to take a break. You’ve been studying for a week. You’ve got this”

“I don’t! Do you know how much changes in a year? New procedures, new rules! If I fail this exam I can’t be out on the street, I’ll be behind a desk until I can retake it and that could be in three months! I _have_ to study!”

Steve raises a brow and Danny narrows his eyes

“I think you need relax and let me take your mind of the exam”

Danny laughs at that 

“Oh my god Steven, you sound exactly like my friend Dom back in high school just before he offered to .. well that is uh never mind”

He smiles at the blush covering Steve’s cheeks and he pats his back as he walks by intending to go back to his books. Steve’s hand on his wrist stops him in his tracks

“You only have to ask, you know?”

Danny’s heart skips a beat and he slowly turns to face Steve

“Ask what?”

Steve tilts his head, searching Danny’s face before he smirks 

“Ask me to give you a” he makes a crude gesture “distraction”

Danny’s face is flaming and his ears are burning 

“Jesus Steve, be serious”

He tries to yank free but Steve just tugs him back and into his lap

“Who says I’m not serious?”

Danny looks at Steve and tries to determine if this is a game of chicken or if this is something more. Normally he can read Steve like a map but his partner is keeping his face void of any emotion and he seems to be waiting for a blow. Danny traces his thumb over Steve’s cheek before he leans in and steals a kiss, soft and quick. When he draws back and opens his eyes he meets Steve’s gaze, no longer blank but hungry and full of an emotion he can’t place. He’s pulled back into a hot, heady kiss. It deepens immediately and he groans when their tongues meet. They kiss for what seems like an eternity, while he lets his hands roam, discovering every inch of smooth, warm skin. He shivers as Steve’s fingers trace down his spine and into his shorts. He breaks the kiss, leaning into Steve’s shoulder

“Jesus, fuck Steve. Why?”

“Because we are both ready”

Danny laughs softly, because fair enough. They kiss again, slower, but no less passionate. It’s Steve who breaks the kiss this time, he yanks Danny’s shirt over his head. Danny divests Steve of his own shirt as Steve pops the first button on Danny’s cut-offs. He moans as deft fingers clutch around his cock and Steve chuckles, kissing the corner of Danny’s mouth. He urges Danny up so he can lose his jeans while he kicks off his own shorts. Danny glances around, but the lush greenery surrounding the lanai keeps them hidden from prying eyes. He’s pulled back into a kiss and Danny melts against Steve’s body. Eventually Steve pulls away and drags the flat cushion from the couch onto the ground, he sinks down, taking Danny with him. He _oofs_ as he lands on top of Steve’s lean body and he pushes himself up so he can look down at Steve

“This what you had in mind?”

Steve grins up at him and lets his hands rest on Danny's flanks, thumbs caressing his hips

“Not quite but let's see if we can get there”

Danny smiles, dipping down to claim a kiss, only to lose himself in it. He shudders as their cocks press together, Steve hands are on his ass, adding to the pressure. Danny startles as slick fingers slip over his cleft and over his hole. He draws back, panting hard and laughing 

“Do you have to be such a boy scout?”

He feels Steve’s laugh more that he hears it

“I had high hopes”

Danny sits back, gasping as Steve’s finger slips inside of him. Steve pulls it out and gives his cock a few tugs before he taps Danny’s ass impatiently. Danny grins but lifts up anyway, breathing in deep as he feels the slippery head of Steve’s cock push against his rim. It slides up and over and Danny leans forward grinning at the frustrated noise coming from Steve. He feels Steve’s fist against his cheeks as his cock presses up and this time it pushes past the rim. Danny enjoys the burning stretch of being filled and he moans as he slowly bottoms out. Steve’s hands are tight on his hips as he starts to move up and down. He sets a fast pace, muscles straining and sweat pouring down his back. Steve is silent beneath him, every time Danny sits down Steve’s fingers tighten on Danny’s hips and his breath catches. The sunlight fades as dark clouds move in from the sea, the wind picks up and Danny’s pace with it. A fat drop of rain hits his back, and it’s the only warning they get when the sky opens up, completely soaking them in seconds. Steve’s hands slide up and down his sides as Danny gives up on riding and just rolls his hips back and forth, clenching around Steve’s cock. Steve sits up, pressing his cock in to the hilt. Danny gasps as Steve takes over, one arm around his waist and the other firmly planted on the ground, using the leverage to thrust up. Danny breathes in sharply when Steve manages to brush his prostate. When a sudden, loud clap of thunder startles him he clenches up, sobbing as he cums untouched. Danny yanks Steve into a hard, filthy kiss. Seconds later he pulls back and bites Steve’s lip, immediately soothing it with his tongue. Steve hips are punching up erratically now and Danny bears down on a particular brutal thrust

_“Fuck, ugh”_

It’s followed by a litany of his own name as Steve cums deep inside of Danny. Steve leans back in, taking Danny’s mouth in a rough kiss. The rain tapers off around them, the flashes of lightning becoming less bright and the thunder is a distant rumbling by the time they finally break away. 

“Told you it would storm”

“It’s blown over already, this wasn’t a storm”

“There was rain, thunder and lightning! How was this not a storm?”

Steve smiles, catches a wet lock of hair and plasters it behind Danny’s ear before he pecks him on the lips. Danny slowly sits up, dislodging Steve’s cock. He grimaces when he feels the hot cum sliding down the inside of his thigh. All his muscles protest when he stands up and stretches his arms high above his head. Steve gets up as well and gives Danny a light kiss

“Shower?”

Danny doesn’t have to think about that and he nods yes. They have a quick clean up before ending up on the couch watching an old movie. 

“So ..”

“So what?”

“We’re not going to talk about your distraction?”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I might?”

Steve pauses the movie and turns fully to Danny

“We had sex. I enjoyed it. I’d like to do it again”

“Okay? Me too?”

“Great” he leans in, kisses Danny and unpauses the movie “good talk”

“Steve. Be serious”

Steve gives him a look

“This is the second time you questioned my seriousness and remember what happened the first time?”

When Danny doesn’t answer Steve drags him into his lap, kissing him senseless. 

“We are solid, okay?”

“Okay”

Danny ends up lying down with Steve cuddled up behind him, they finish the movie and Danny stretches as he sits up

“I really should get back to my books”

Steve pulls him down onto his back and he looms over him

“Danny, you are the most dedicated Detective I know. You’ve studied enough, trust me”

“But ..”

Steve kisses the words out of his mouth, slipping his fingers under Danny’s rucked up shirt and settling between his splayed thighs. They kiss lazily for long minutes before Steve draws back. 

“But if you really want to study I won’t stop you”

Danny blinks up at Steve

“Study?”

Steve’s smile is blinding as he ducks down for another kiss.

  
  


fin

**Author's Note:**

> Right, I wrote this for Laura_Vitale50 because of a comment she left on my last story. I used it as an excuse to write smut, or some more smut hahaha  
> Anyways I hope you liked this short smutty story, comments and kudos are always very much appreciated. 
> 
> *English is not my native language and this is not beta read, so any and all mistakes are my own.


End file.
